Lo que me complementa eres tu
by yunyu
Summary: Kyle era la razón que le faltaba a la cabeza de Stan. Tweek era la alegría que le faltaba a la vida de Craig. Y Butters era la esperanza que le faltaba al alma de Kenny. Parejas: Style, Creek and Bunny
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a los maravillosos Trey Parker y Matt Sotne

Parejas: Stan X Kyle, Craig X Tweek, Kenny X Butters

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Un día como todos los demás.**

Sharon Marsh preparaba en la cocina un plato con galletas que había comprado en el supermercado además de dos vasos de leche para su hijo y su nuevo amigo. La castaña se sentía orgullosa de que a unos días iniciado el preescolar el pequeño Stand ya trajera un amigo a casa. Tomo la bandeja con las cosas y las llevo a la sala donde ambos pequeños habían armado un estilo de fuerte o casa con ropa y con las cosas de la sala.

– Aquí tienen chicos, provecho. – Menciono con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de estar y se sentaba en el único sillón que los niños no habían tomado para su juego.

Los chicos corrieron con una sonrisa a la mesa de centro a comer y Sharon se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos. El amigo de Stand era un pequeño judío de cabello alborotado y pelirrojo, el cual le sonría a su hijo mientras comían. Los miro mejor apreciando la vestimenta que crearon con ropa que habían sacado de su marido.

– Así que, Stand eres tú un príncipe y tu Kyle eres una… ¿Princesa? – Pregunto extrañada al ver al pequeño con una camisa de su marido como si fuera un vestido y una especie de corona en la cabeza.

– ¡Se equivoca, soy el rey de los elfos del bosque y Stand es mi caballero! – Grito el pequeño mientras trataba de no sonrojarse por lo dicho por la mujer.

– ¡Si mamá, estamos en una aventura y tenemos que vencer al malvado dragón! – Agrego su hijo rápidamente mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar la pequeña mano de su amigo. – Cuando ganemos la batalla viviremos juntos por siempre en el castillo de los elfos ¿Verdad Kyle? –

– ¡Claro que sí, después de todos somos los mejores amigos! – Exclamo el pequeño judío sonriéndole de vuelta a su amigo.

Sharon les dedico una sonrisa cálida, agradecía enormemente que su hijo tuviera un amigo para pasar el rato, siendo este el primer recuerdo que le traerían los chicos.

Años después veía a su ya guapo hijo sentado en el comedor mientras comía en silencio antes de ir a la escuela, le recordaba esa anécdota a su hijo cada vez que lo veía deprimido por tener una pelea con su mejor amigo, como lo había sido la noche anterior, por lo que logro entender por los gritos, Stand había tenido una nueva pelea con Wendy y rompieron nuevamente, Kyle tratando de hacer entrar en razón le decía la verdad sobre la chica y su hijo, necio como solo él podía llegar a ser algunas veces, le había gritado un sinfín de cosas que termino en unos cuantos golpes por parte de ambos.

– Deberías pasar a buscarlo para ir a la escuela. – Sharon miro con una sonrisa su taza café mientras su hijo levantaba la vista con su ojo algo morado.

– No creo que sea la mejor idea, tal vez debería dejarlo por esta vez. – Menciono apagado mientras revolvía sus ya revueltos huevos.

Stand sabía perfectamente que quería resolver rápidamente sus problemas con Kyle, pero aun así sentía que por esta vez ya había hecho mucho daño, las cosa que dijo e hizo no merecían el perdón de su amigo, ni menos por una chica la cual no prometía nada en su futuro.

Sharon suspiro, antes de beber lo que quedaba en su taza de café, para luego dejarla sobre el lavaplatos. Se acerco a su hijo y deposito un beso en su frente para luego salir de la cocina camino a la entrada de la casa, ya se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Abrió la puerta dejándola abierta mientras avanzaba por la entrada de la casa y le dedico una sonrisa al chico pelirrojo que se veía medio nervioso. Observo bien al joven, había cambiado bastante desde el pequeño rey de los elfos del bosque. – Esta en la cocina. – Menciono mientras se alejaba caminando, escuchando detrás de ella un débil "gracias" seguido de la puerta de la casa cerrándose de golpe, parecía ser que este sería un día normal.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tweek subía las escaleras de la casa de los Tucker rumbo al cuarto de su "novio". Desde el incidente de las asiáticas los chicos se habían mantenido unidos, no en una relación amorosa, pero si en una amistad que creció tanto como ellos en el tiempo, aun así, mantenían las apariencias de un noviazgo solido por el bien de sus familias y del pueblo, ya varias veces habían visto como las cosas se derrumbaban cuando intentaban terminar, incluso una vez una de sus compañeras japonesas que los emparejaba de niños había intentado quitarse la vida al saber que ambos terminaban.

Llego a la puerta del moreno y sin tocar entro encontrando a un Craig envuelto en ropa de cama como ya lo había visto muchas veces, se acercó con cuidado tratando de no meter ruido, hasta que estuvo lo más cerca posible de él.

– ¡Wah, Craig, despierta llegaremos tarde a clases! – grito mientras dejaba caer su mochila al piso.

Craig, ya acostumbrado a los buenos días de su novio, se sentó en la cama para luego estirar su cuerpo haciendo sonar unos cuantos huesos de sus brazos y su cuello.

– Buenos días Tweek. – menciono un aun somnoliento mientras trataba de desenredarse de la cama. – ¿Qué hay hoy de desayunar? – Era ya costumbre del moreno que el rubio paranoico le trajera desayuno al menos tres veces a la semana, por lo cual esperaba el clásico café de la tienda de la familia de Tweek y algún dulce o tostada que hubiera preparado su "suegra".

Y como bien pensó así fueron las cosas, al instante que pregunto el joven ya tenía servida dos tazas de café que traía en termo en su mochila, las cuales le había pasado a Craig para poder sacar unos emparedados de jamón que había preparado la madre del rubio.

Comieron casi en silencio, de no ser por cosas puntuales que mencionaban sobre la escuela o por algo que habían visto de nuevo en internet. Después de comer Tweek salió de cuarto para que Craig se vistiera.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos jóvenes se vieran caminando por el pueblo hacia la secundaria de South Park, la gente los miraba y les sonreía, lo cual normalmente para el rubio seria mucha presión, pero después de tantos años de lo mismo estaba algo más tranquilo con toda la situación.

– Oye Tweek, que tal si hoy jugamos o vemos algo en mi casa. – Menciono Tucker algo asqueado de solo pensar que era viernes y no tenía nada que hacer.

Por otro lado, el rubio le dedico una mirada extrañado, no era normal que Craig se olvidara d ciertas cosas. – E-entonces, ya no iremos al cumpleaños de Clyde… P-por qué me presionaste para ir. – Menciono mientras comenzaba a darle su clásico tic en el ojo.

– Cierto, casi lo olvidaba, bueno supongo que tendremos que ir. – Levanto la mano y la dejo caer con cuidado sobre la cabeza de su novio. – Pasémosla bien un rato. – Le dedico una sonrisa dulce antes de que entraran al recinto.

Así eran casi todas las mañanas de ambos, encontrarse en casa del otro o de camino a la escuela para poder asistir juntos a clases, pasar las tardes juntos o con su team y luego Craig dejaba en casa o en la cafetería a Tweek, una costumbre que tenían muy arraigada, pero en su diario vivir, una vida tranquila, la cual se vería interrumpida por la fiesta de Craig esa noche.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Aun no puedo creer que me hayas pegado en el ojo ¡Como mierda voy a ver bien en clases! – Le gritaba muy enfadado a su amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela camino a clases.

– ¡Yo debería estar enojado, tú fuiste el que me llamo de todo anoche, además que me rompiste el labio, como voy a cumplir mi plan de esta noche así! – Hace tiempo Kyle tenía planeado salir con Heidi y quería pedírselo esa noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Clyde, para su desgracia el problema de su labio impedía cualquier intento de querer besarla para que la noche fuera perfecta.

– ¿Cómo están los super mejores amigos? – Pregunto Kenny mientras se acercaba por atrás de los jóvenes abrazándolos a los dos. – Pero que mierda ¿Pelearon de nuevo? – Agrego rápidamente molesto mientras les miraba las caras. – Hoy no se van a agarrar nada si van con esas caras.

Kenny poseía cierta reputación en la escuela y es que en su mente no estaba nada más que extender la larga lista de chicas que él consideraba afortunadas de estar con él. Para muchos el joven rubio era considerado un héroe, para otros era un maldito bastardo y luego estaba el pensamiento de rubio que se acercaba con un abrigo calipso.

En el momento que Stan y Kyle vieron como el chico de ojos celestes decidieron que era momento de alejarse, no porque Butters no les agradara, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaba como para soportar las preguntas del joven por que se veían de esa manera.

– ¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto al momento que se quedaba al lado de Kenny esperando una respuesta, el joven de la capucha naranja solamente negó con la cabeza.

– Ellos se entienden. – Menciono mientras una sonrisa burlesca se dibujaba en su rostro. – Por cierto ¿Iras a la fiesta de Craig? – Agrego rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

Butters bajo la cabeza, Kenny comprendió rápidamente que los padres del joven no le habían dado permiso para ir. El joven inmortal se limitó a levantar el brazo y colocarlo sobre los hombros de Butters acercándolo a él.

– Al parecer tendré que raptarte nuevamente. –

– No…no es necesario, no quiero que nos descubran como la otra vez. –

La última vez que Kenny había tenido la gran idea de raptar a chico de ojos celestes los padres de este ultimo los habían atrapado al momento de volver a la casa, justo cuando lo ayudaba a subir por el costado de la casa a la ventana de la habitación. Ambos no solo se habían ganado el sermón de sus vidas si no que un par de moretones por caer al intentar subir.

– Vamos, será divertido, si las cosas no fuera un tanto peligrosas no tendría gracia hacerlas. – Agrego muy convencido mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta causando un leve rubor en el joven rubio.

– Esta bien, pero no hasta tan tarde. – Hizo una pausa para zafarse del abrazo de su mejor amigo antes de sonreírle de manera burlesca. – Pero iré solo con una condición. –

¿Butters Stotch poniéndole a la una condición? Kenny lo miro extrañada y le dedico rápidamente una sonrisa risueña antes de darle el permiso para continuar con un gesto de su mano.

– No me dejaras tirado por una chica. – Respondió seriamente.

– ¿Que? – Lo miro algo molesto, pero al ver que Butters no cambia la reacción de su rostro entendió que esto era iba en serio. – Esta bien, no chicas. – Declaro finalmente en un tono tanto vencido.

El rubio aniñado no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que se acercaba a Kenny tomándole el brazo y tirarlo por el pasillo hacia el salón. – Ahora a clases, nada de escaparse para ir a fumar. –

Y ya que Kenny ya había cedido una vez no le quedaba nada más que aguantársela por el resto del día, le agradaba mucho pasar el tiempo con el chico ya que a comparación de los demás le hacía bien, le decía las cosas como eran sin ser demasiado brusco y lo traía a la realidad con su dulzura, además de apartarlo de sus dos grandes adicciones: el tabaco y las mujeres.

* * *

N/A: Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, espero que a las personas que lo lean les guste y se les agradecería mucho un Review en especial si es para mencionar algo para mejorar, en especial la narrativa. Sera un Longfic por lo cual espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a los maravillosos Trey Parker y Matt Sotne

Parejas: Stan X Kyle, Craig X Tweek, Kenny X Butters

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Antes de la fiesta.**

Kyle avanzaba ansioso por los pasillos de la escuela, había recibido un mensaje de texto de Heidi la cual le pedía que se encontraran en el gimnasio ya que la joven tenía algo importante que decirle. Sin pensarlo mucho el pelirrojo dejo solo a Stan para dirigirse hacia donde se lo pedía la joven.

Por otro lado, Stan había decido esperar a su mejor amigo en uno de los salones vacíos del edificio. Quería provechar algo de tiempo y adelantar un poco de su tarea que tenía para le próxima semana, pensando que no tendría mucho tiempo para poder estudiar durante el fin de semana por la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Clyde. Y aunque el deseo de ser productivo estaba con él, sus pensamientos viajaban lejos, a una chica de cabello oscuro y boina de color rosa, fue como así se terminó viendo las fotografías de ella en su celular una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

Despertó al momento que escuchaba a alguien cerrar la puerta con fuerza y arrastrar una silla. Kyle se acomodo frente a la mesa en donde su amigo dormía hace unos minutos atrás, coloco el brazo sobre el pequeño escritorio y apoyando la cabeza sobre el murmuro unas palabras.

– Kyle si le hablas a la mesa no entiendo que mierda dices. – Menciono Stan restregándose los ojos.

– ¡Heidi volvió con Cartman! – grito mientras levantaba la mirada con tristeza.

Stan lo miro con tristeza, entendía perfectamente cómo se podía sentir su amigo, pero por desgracia no sabía cómo podía animarlo, el no era una persona buena con las palabras como Kyle que siempre sabia que decir en estas situaciones.

El joven de cabello oscuro dejo escapar un suspiro sin saber aun que hacer. – Bueno… no te preocupes Kyle siempre hay otras chicas, ya sabes hay muchos peces en el mar. – Dijo algo inseguro.

– ¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir! –

– Vamos Ky, sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, no soy como tu no puedo simplemente decir exactamente lo que quieres o necesitas oír. – Agrego rápidamente para defenderse.

Broflovski lo miro con rabia, el siempre estaba para el cuándo terminaba con Wendy, por eso le dolía que Stan Marsh, su super mejor amigo de todos los tiempos no fuera capaz de pensar en algo para animarlo.

– Sabes que… – Menciono rápidamente Kyle mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse del salón – ¡Puedes irte a la mierda, tu y tu gran apoyo de amigo! – Grito molesto caminando hacia la puerta.

Stand lo miro asustado, sabia como podía ser el judío enojado y no le agradaba verlo así. Se puso rápidamente de pie y antes de que su amigo pudiera alcanzar la puerta lo abrazo por detrás atrayéndolo hacia él. Kyle no opuso resistencia, dejo escapar un suspiro esperando para ver si el pelinegro era capaz de decir algo.

– No puedes hundirte por algo así, no seas como yo. – Las palabras salían con dificultad de sus labios, realmente estaba pensando con cuidado sus palabras para no arruinar la situación – Heidi es una tonta, tu siempre la apoyaste para que ella olvidara al gordo y pudiera seguir adelante, si no es capaz de ver eso es una idiota. –

– Es tan idiota como Wendy, ella tampoco te aprecia. – Agrego rápidamente aprovechando una pausa en el discurso de su amigo.

Stan sonrió, apretando a Kyle contra el – Son igual de idiotas, por eso tenemos tres opciones, la primera es tirarnos a llorar por ellas como idiotas todo el fin de semana, la segunda es hacer algo para distraernos como una maratón de películas. – Hizo una pausa tomando una bocanada de aire. – Y como opción tres es que podemos ir a la fiesta de Clyde y demostrar que no nos afecta todo esto, además en la fiesta estarán todos los chicos, podríamos pasarla bien con ellos. –

Kyle se separó de Stan dedicándole una sonrisa – Eres un idiota, pero tienes razón, podemos ir a la fiesta y distraernos un rato, viendo como Kenny persigue a las chicas, reírnos de Bebe borracha, será divertido. – Menciono en un tono burlesco, aunque en el fondo sabia perfectamente que Stan vería a su ex novia en la fiesta y él tendría que estar ahí para aguantarlo borracho y deprimido por la chica, le molestaba que su amigo fuera así, pero alguien tenia que ser la razón en el momento que el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza.

El momento de se vio interrumpido por el teléfono de Stan que comenzó a sonar repentinamente, el joven tomo el celular de su bolsillo y contesto.

– Kenny ¿Qué pasa? – menciono sonriendo al escuchar la voz de su amigo rubio. – Claro que iremos ¿Podríamos juntarnos los tres en la noche? – El rostro de Stan cambio de un momento a otro y miro a Kyle de reojo. – Si podemos llevar a Butters porque tienes que trabajar… – El pelirrojo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no es que no le agrada el joven rubio, pero ya lo habían evitado una vez en el día y seguramente haría las preguntas que no debía hacer. – Claro no hay problema, nos vemos. – Stan miro a su amigo, el cual se notaba realmente molesto.

– Sabes perfectamente que Butters te preguntara por tu ojo morado o mi labio roto y que ninguno de los dos quiere responder esas preguntas ¿Verdad? – Realizo una pausa esperando una respuesta del pelinegro, pero este solo asintió. – Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensé. – Respondió mientras se acercaba a la salida del aula sujetando el pomo de la puerta. – Aunque ¿Qué mierda hará Butters en una fiesta? –

Ambos se miraron, es verdad, el joven rubio pocas veces tenia permiso de salir de casa a eventos de este tipo, por lo cual ambos asumieron dos cosas. La primera es que el joven salía sin permiso de sus padres, influenciado por su amigo de abrigo naranjo y lo segundo es que tendrían que cuidarlo hasta que Kenny llegara a la fiesta.

– Lo siento mucho. – Stan bajo la cabeza mirando al piso. El pelirrojo que le daba la espalda suspiro mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver el pasillo por donde caminaban los demás alumnos hacia sus clases. – Vamos no quiero perder química, ya veremos que hacemos. –

Kyle cambio su rostro de una mirada seria a una sonrisa la cual Stan respondió con una risilla de parecida a la de un niño pequeño al cual le contaban un secreto, se acercó rápidamente a la mesa en donde estaba sentado anteriormente para tomar sus cosas y salir junto a su mejor amigo hacia el pasillo directo a clases. Al parecer la noche seria mas divertida de lo que pensaba.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Craig se estiro sobre la banca del patio en la cual estaba sentado, se quedo recostado sobre la parte trasera mirando al cielo. Ya casi terminaba el día en la escuela por lo cual pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer después de eso, como llevar a Tweek a su casa o a la tienda de café, ir a su a dormir un rato para luego ducharse, ponerse algo para la fiesta ir por el rubio y llevarlo a la casa de Token, quien prestaba su mansión para el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Clyde el chico de la fiesta.

Si parecía ser que su plan funcionaria, eso hasta que escucho como la nieve se movía por que alguien corría hacia él. Se acomodo en la banca mirando a un rubio de cabello alborotado corriendo como podía hacia llegar a su lado. Se creo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Craig levanto una ceja esperando que el joven dijera algo, pero se quedó en silencio.

– Entonces ¿Qué tal historia? –

– No iré… A- a la fiesta de Clyde. – Respondió Tweek tomándose el cabello. – ¡E- es demasiada presión, simplemente no puedo! –

Craig suspiro pesadamente, ya era la quinta vez que tenía esta conversación con su novio y aun no lo podía hacer entrar en razón. Le dedico media sonrisa al rubio para tratar de calmarlo, luego lo invito a tomar asiento al lado de él, dándole leves golpes al espacio que quedaba libre en la banca.

Tweek lo miro con nervios, sabía que decirle esto a Craig le molestaría, pero extrañamente para él no se veía molesto lo cual le ponía mas nervioso. Aun inquieto, tomo asiento al lado de Tucker, el cual al momento que el rubio se coloco a su lado paso su brazo sobre los hombros para acercarlo a él.

– ¿Qué te molesta de ir? –

– Ya- ya sabes que me molesta, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez. – Menciono apenado el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada

– Pero si ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que ocurrió la vez pasada ¿De qué te pones nervioso? –

– ¡Gah! Es que no lo entiendes, que no sepa lo que puedo hacer es lo peor…– hizo una pausa mirando algo molesto a su novio. – ¡Y lo peor es que no me quieres decir! –

– Vaya, no has tartamudeado felicidades. – Menciono rápidamente Craig para tratar de clamar el ambiente, pero por el rostro del rubio aprecia ser que las cosas no serían así de fácil.

– Mi-mierda Craig… Ha-hablo enserio. – Menciono molesto el rubio mirando con cierto enojo a su novio.

– Pero es que no entiendo, Tweek ya habíamos hablado de esto, la vez pasada no paso nada malo o nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte. – Decía seriamente, aunque Craig sabía perfectamente que lo que decía era una gran mentira.

Hace ya un par de meses atrás Bebe había realizado una fiesta en su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, por lo cual sin que alguien los supervisara la gente no se controlo mucho, uno de ellos era Tweek.

El rubio siendo influenciado por la dueña de casa, el ambiente de la fiesta y sus otros amigos ya borrachos, tomo un poco de más de lo que debía y por estas razones pasaron ciertas cosas que solo recordaba Craig, Token y Stan, quienes eran los tres presentes además del rubio nervioso. Para evitar cualquier problema que incluyera un ataque de pánico por parte de Tweek, Craig les pidió a los otros los presentes no decir nada al respecto, Token no tenia problema en mantener la boca cerrada por su amigo, pero Stan, el muy correcto Stan, pensaba que lo mejor era decirle la verdad al joven. Después de una muy intensa discusión, la cual tuvo que parar el moreno, decidieron que Stan al no ser un amigo cercano de Tweek no diría nada al respecto, pero que aun así Craig se comprometería a decirle en algún momento.

El joven de gorro azul suspiro pesadamente, pensando que en algún momento tendría que hablar con el rubio sobre el tema, pero ahora no era una buena oportunidad. Conocía bien a Tweek, años de amistad y de noviazgo falso le enseñaron que para conversar las cosas con el joven paranoico del pueblo había que tener dos cosas, una buena taza de café de la tienda de sus padres para calmarlo y tener una manta para que se escondiera en caso de tener un ataque de pánico. Por desgracia, en aquel instante, no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

– Tweek, tienes que mirarlo de la siguiente manera. – Menciono mientras se acomodaba en su asiento antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre el rubio cabello de su compañero. – Clyde, Token, tu y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, recuerda somos el team Craig, nos conocemos bien y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, tanto buenas como malas, crees que a Clyde le agradaría que no fueras a su fiesta. –

El pelinegro no era de mucho hablar, solía ser bastante directo con lo que decir y trataba de usar pocas palabras, pero con Tweek se veía obligado a usar largos discursos para que le joven entrara en razón y por el rostro que tenía el rubio parecía ser que sus palabras habían funcionado.

– ¡Gah! Odio que tengas razón… a veces. –

– Vamos no será tan malo. –

– Co-como sabes eso, no quiero ol-olvidarme de las cosas que hice como la otra vez, eso sería mucha presión social– Tweek nervioso se agarró el cabello tirándoselo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tontera Craig tomo las manos de rubio con cuidado para alejarlas de su cabeza.

– Yo te cuidare, no vamos a beber mucho. –

Parecía ser que no había forma de salvarse de esta situación. Tweek dejó escapar un suspiro pesado mientras levantaba la mirada a su novio nervioso.

– Si muero o si emborrachan los aliens es tu culpa. – Dijo finalmente jugando nervioso con sus sudorosas manos.

Craig le sonrió colocando su mano sobre el cabello del rubio revolviéndolo un poco mas de lo que ya estaba. Se coloco de pie estirándose, sintiendo como los leves rayos del sol calentaban su rostro. Se dio vuelta y le dedico media sonrisa a su novio estirando su mano para que la tomara.

– Vamos cariño, por suerte queda solo una clase. –

Tweek tomo la mano la mano de Craig y la apretó ligeramente logrando que de esta manera su rostro tomara un leve color rojizo, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar camino al interior de la secundaria delante del rubio por lo cual no noto el cambio que tenía su rostro, pero al menos se alegraba, por algún motivo, de que podría pasar la mayor parte de la noche junto a él.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kenny se pasaba por los pasillos del recinto educacional, se veía bastante feliz para los demás, pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso. Por una parte, había logrado de convencer a Butters de asistir a la fiesta de Clyde junto a él, lo cual le divertía de sobre manera, pensaba en las muchas cosas que podría hacer con el joven en la fiesta en especial uno de sus sueños personales. Y es que como buen casanova una de sus metas era pasar sus consejos rompe corazones a otra persona. El por que de escoger al joven al joven rubio amante de Hello Kitty es que no había persona que necesitara mas ayuda para conseguir novia o una mujer de una noche que Butters, por lo cual le agregaba una dificultad extra.

Por otro lado, un amigo del poblado vecino estaría por la noche en South Park y le debía unos cuantos favores al inmortal, los cuales ya había quedado en cobrar antes de ir a la fiesta, por desgracia no podría llevar al pequeño Butters con él a buscar la mercancía y luego llevarlo a la fiesta.

Fue en ese instante que recordó a su buen amigo Stan y su corazón de abuelito. No fue difícil convencer al pelinegro de llevar a Stotch a la fiesta, pero sabía que después tendría que aguantas la mirada molesta Stan y el discurso de "No soy tu niñera" por parte de Kyle

Para que este plan fuera perfecto solo faltaba comunicárselo al pequeño rubio, al cual Kenny buscaba con una sonrisa en los labios. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo pegado frente a su casillero conversando con una chica de cabello negro que le hizo cambiar su expresión de felicidad a una más serie y tensa.

– Kenny… Hola. – Se sobresalto Wendy al verlo llegar desde atrás de Butters sin notarlo.

– Hola Wendy ¿Necesitas algo? – Menciono serio mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– No Kenny, gracias, es mas ya me iba. – Bajo la mirad apenada y con pocos ánimos levanto la mano para despedirse de los chicos alejándose a rápidamente de ellos.

– ¡Adiós Wendy, nos vemos a la noche! – Grito Butters dulcemente mientras seguía a la pelinegra con la mirada hasta perderla en el pasillo. – No tienes que ser tan cruel con ella. – Volvió la vista a Kenny, el cual estaba apoyado en los casilleros.

– Sabes perfectamente como es ella, una perra manipuladora y controladora, ósea mira lo loco que esta el pobre de Stan. –

– Se que Stan y ella tiene sus problemas, pero se nota que lo quiere y que quiere mejorar las cosas, quería saber si la ira a la fiesta. –

– Y… ¿Qué le dijiste? – Kenny levanto la mirada aun seria mientras Butters se encogía de hombros.

– Pues la verdad… que no sabía, hoy con suerte he visto a Stan y tú sabes que no hablo mucho con él. –

Kenny dejo escapar un suspiro. Sabia que Wendy no era una mala mujer y una buena amiga, era una joven hermosa que además era muy lista, incluso muchas veces la consideraba una persona muy divertida. Pero como novia era pésima, suponía que había algo en lo que debía fallar. Como novia no había sido capaz de decirle a Stan que ya no lo quería, haciendo que el pelinegro sufriera infinitamente por ella, con eso ellos también se habían llevado una parte del pastel de la tristeza y el sufrimiento, como buen grupo de amigos que eran.

– Solo espero que no arme problemas hoy. –

– Volviendo a la fiesta ¿A qué hora nos vemos y dónde? –

Kenny lo miro algo dubitativo, Butters tenía ese brillo en los ojos como un niño pequeño que le hacían creer que lo podía decepcionar con lo que diría a continuación.

– Butters, seré sincero contigo. – Ahí estaba el brillo viéndose opacado por la decepción. – Tranquilo, no es que no vaya a ir, solo no podre llegar contigo. –

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz, una dulce voz que le partía el corazón a Kenny.

– Por que tengo que…recoger el regalo de cumpleaños de Clyde y no te puedo llevar. – Mintió rápidamente para notar mas convincente. – Pero descuida Stan y seguramente Kyle te llevaran, yo solo llegare un poco mas tarde y el resto de la fiesta te prometo que seremos solo los dos. –

– Esta bien. – Trato de sonreír, sabia perfectamente que Kenny mentía, lo conocía muy bien para saberlo, pero tampoco podía decirle que no podía hacer lo que quisiera. – Prométeme que seremos tu y yo, sin chicas. –

– Claro, tu y yo sin chicas. – Agrego sonriéndole, al parecer el rubio pequeño se había quedado tranquilo y no sospechaba nada del plan para conseguirle una chica y pasarle su sabiduría como casanova, aunque de esa manera sabia que rompía la promesa que le había hecho ya dos veces en el mismo día a Butters, pero por otro lado sabía que le haría bien, lo ayudaría a madurar y seguramente estaría más feliz.

– Bueno, llamare a Stan mas tarde para ver donde nos juntamos. – Menciono entusiasmado recuperando el brillo en sus ojos. – Sabes que tengo suerte, mis padres saldrá hoy y parece que no llegaran por lo cual podre salir tranquilo. –

– Genial. – Menciono aun con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, le gustaba ver a Butters alegre ya que por culpa de sus padres no solía pasar un buen tiempo. –Solo tengo algo extra que pedirte, no le digas a Stan que hablaste con Wendy o no ira. –

– Kenny eso ya lo sé, no soy tan tonto. – Le saco la lengua a modo juguetón a lo que el inmortal respondió con el mismo gesto antes de reírse, cosa que no hacía muy seguido últimamente.

Después de recoger las cosas del casillero de Butters se encaminaron a su ultima clase de lenguas, Kenny se veía satisfecho caminando junto a Stotch, aunque aún su plan no era ejecutado sabía que todo saldría a la perfecto o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

N/A: Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Si tiene cualquier duda, opinión, critica o apoyo al fanfic, por favor deja un Review. Gracias por leer 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a los maravillosos Trey Parker y Matt Sotne

Parejas: Stan X Kyle, Craig X Tweek, Kenny X Butters

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Una noche diferente-parte 1.**

Kyle le daba un trago a su cerveza para luego soltar una carcajada estruendosa al escuchar uno de los chistes del joven de cumpleaños. Se encontraban en la sala principal de la mansión de Token, hace un par de horas que la fiesta había comenzado y los tres jóvenes llevaban alrededor de media hora desde que llegaron, después de una tortuosa espera a que los padres de Butters se fueran de su casa para que el rubio pudiera salir.

Llevaban unas tres cervezas cada uno de los presentes, menos Butters que solo había bebido una con la excusa que no quería estar muy entonado para esperar a Kenny. Se pasaron un buen rato hablando de los muchos años que habían pasado, de muchas de sus locas aventuras juntos de niños o las estupideces que hacían ahora que estaban más crecidos.

– Aun no creo que Kenny haya cogido con la practicante de matemáticas, ni siquiera estaba buena – grito un Craig ya muy bebido.

– O no me creo que Cartman cuando se quedó atrapado en uno de los baños en el nuevo mall.

– Creo…creo que moriré si seguimos – menciono Stan colocándose de pie mientras se sujetaba el estómago por la risa, acercándose a un cooler que estaba al lado del sillón donde se encontraban Token, Clyde y Bebe. La joven rubia, novia del cumpleañero, se colocó de pie indicando que tenía algo que hacer, saliendo hacia el jardín delantero.

Stan volvió a su asiento, entre Kyle y Butters en frente de donde se encontraba los ya mencionados del Team Craig. Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales para ese entonces como lo era la escuela mientras la gente se paseaba a su alrededor hacia las diferentes actividades que se daban en la mansión.

– Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a tantos perdedores juntos – Kyle se encogió en su asiento, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía su voz.

– Vamos cariño, no seas así – la voz dulce de Heidi hizo a todos levantar la cabeza, incluyendo al pelirrojo del grupo el cual le dedico una sonrisa que la joven respondió con un leve saludo con su mano derecha – Feliz cumpleaños Clyde, espero que te lo estés pasando bien.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Vamos por algo de beber, por cierto, Token gran fiesta – grito el joven castaño para luego retirarse de la sala principal hacia la cocina junto con su novia.

Stan miro de reojo a su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo volvió a integrarse a la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de lo deprimido que estaba en la tarde le pelinegro espera una reacción peor por parte de su amigo judío, pero parecía ser que no tenia por que preocuparse. Le dedico una sonrisa que Kyle noto devolviéndole el gesto.

– Entones estábamos en la tienda y te juro que nunca vi a Kenny mas ebrio en mi vida, cuando…

– Lo siento por interrumpir cariño, pero nos darías un espacio – la voz dulce de Bebe pauso la historia que tan entusiasmado contaba su novio.

Pero no fue Bebe quien llamo la atención de los presentes, si no otra chica de cabello oscuro la cual estaba su lado. Stan la miro de pies a cabeza y le pareció que Wendy nunca se había visto mas hermosa en su vida, con su cabello suelto bien alisado, con un leve maquilla que resaltaba sus labios rojos y un vestido que la hacia ver como la mujer mas sexy de todo el pueblo.

El cambio de la joven no quedo solo a vista del pelinegro, Kyle estaba impresionado por lo que una buena combinación de ropa y maquillaje podía hacer, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba impresionado que con solo eso pudiera tener a su amigo baboseando por ella. Por que el bien sabia como los demás que la joven se vestía de esa manera por una sola razón, hacer que Stan volviera con ella.

Stan se coloco de pie de golpe llevando ambas manos a su boca mientras su piel tomaba una tonalidad verdosa, no sabia si era por el alcohol, lo encerrado del ambiente o por la joven, pero algo quería hacer que soltara todo su almuerzo y más en ese momento.

– ¡Mierda, Stan acá no! – grito el joven de tez oscura dueño de casa al tiempo que el pelinegro salía corriendo escaleras arribas en busca de un baño, seguido por Kyle y Butters.

Por desgracia para el jardinero, el menor de los Marsh no fue capaz de encontrar una baño libre o limpio por lo cual corrió a uno de los balcones en una de las habitaciones disponibles, soltando todo desde el segundo piso.

– Dios mío… Stan – Kyle se acercó al joven sujetando su abrigo y dándole leves golpes en la espalda mientras desde no muy lejos Stotch los miraba.

– Porque… nadie me dijo que ella venia, de ser así me hubiera quedado en casa.

– Lo siento – soltó en un hilo de voz Butters, mientras Stan se levantaba para mirarlo con odio en los ojos.

– ¡Lo sabias! – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al rubio tomándolo desde la chaqueta, el rubio temeroso se sujetó de las manos de Stan mirando a Kyle con temor en sus ojos, el pelirrojo se acercó rápidamente para evitar alguna estupidez por parte de su amigo – ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste?

– Kenny me dijo que me quedara callado… él quería que vinieras.

– Stan suelta, no seas estúpido – ordeno Kyle aferrando las manos del pelinegro con fuerza.

– Veo que eres obediente, por que no corres donde tu novia y le dices que no se meta en mi puta vida – Marsh soltó de golpe al joven de ojos claro, dejándolo caer al piso, lo miro con desprecio desde su altura – También dile que no quiero hacer de niñera de sus amigos maricas – sus ultimas impresionaron al pelirrojo quien miraba la escena desde afuera ¿Por qué Stan estaba siendo tan duro con Butters? O ¿Por qué le rubio lloraba por las palabras del pelinegro?

Stan se alejó apoyándose en el barandal del balcón mientras susurraba un par de cosas para si mismo. Por otro lado, Butters se reincorporaba poco a poco limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Kyle dudo por un segundo, pero luego se dirigió hacia el rubio el cual se negó a recibir ayuda. "Él te necesita más "fueron las únicas palabras que murmuro el joven de ojos azul claro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo dolida para luego salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Kyle se acerco al balcón, Stan se encontraba en el otro extremo sentado en el piso mirando la nada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a las muchas dudas que surgían en su mente. El pelirrojo se acerco tomando asiento al lado de él, estiro su brazo y lo paso por encima de los hombros del pelinegro.

– Entonces, mentiste cuando dijiste que no te importaba si Wendy venia o no y que solo querías pasar un buen rato con tus amigos hoy.

– No… no lo hacía, es solo que no espere que esto fuera a ser así.

– Es tu culpa y lo sabes, no puedes controlarte – Kyle sintió como Stan se apegaba un poco más a él, como un niño que buscaba refugio cuando estaba asustado – Amigo, se que duele el perder a alguien a quien amas mucho, pero muchas veces es mejor que se vaya a que sigas hiriéndola o que esa persona que dañe a ti.

El pelirrojo escucho un sollozo por parte de su mejor amigo mientras sentía como una mano de él tomaba de su chaqueta color verde para acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas, Stan recién se daba cuenta de sus propias acciones y que el pelinegro estaba muy borracho como para llorar en frente de él.

– Soy un estúpido, hice un escándalo abajo y quede como una nena frente a los chicos – se dejo caer sobre el frio piso de cerámica del balcón mientras miraba el cielo estrellado de la noche – Además lastime a Butters… Kenny me va a matar.

– Pero todo tiene solución en la vida – Kyle se recostó al lado de Stan, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules que tenia el joven pelinegro, sintió en aquel instante algo dentro de él, una leve presión que le molesto el pecho tal vez ya había bebido mucho – Puedes seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y pedirle perdón a Butters, demuéstrate a ti mismo que eres mejor persona.

– Pero aun no quiero salir, podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más.

– Claro que podemos, lo que necesites campeón – bromeo el pelirrojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amigo, aun sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los azules del contrario.

– Gracias Ky… te amo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, ambos no quitaban la mirada del otro como si fuera un concurso, pero algo se sentía mas intenso, algo mas grande de lo que ellos pensaban. Fue Kyle el que rompió la atmosfera cuando se puso de pie rápidamente cuando ya no fue capaz de soportar la presión de su pecho.

– Iré por algo de beber… tu quédate aquí – salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo escaleras abajo en busca de algo helado que lo distrajera sin entender por qué solamente quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, dejando solo en la habitación a un más confundido Stan.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Craig vio con molestia como Stan y los que se encontraban presentes de su grupo subían corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Recién llegaba a la fiesta y el estúpido pelinegro del equipo contrario ya estaba haciendo el ridículo. Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Tweek hacia donde estaban sentado el dueño de casa, el cumpleañeros y dos chicas.

– Vaya, no esperaba algo así de Stan.

– Como que no, si está loco, a ese tipo de hombres después se vuelven psicópatas – agrego Bebe a modo de defensa de su amiga.

– Tal vez no estaba loco, pero lo volvieron loco – interrumpió Craig mientras se acercaba a Clyde para darle la mano a modo de saludo, Tweek se acercó rápidamente al cumpleañero repitiendo la acción de su "novio".

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exclamo Wendy ofendida, aunque el pelinegro sabía que su gesto era tan falso como las pestañas postizas de Bebe.

– ¡Gah! Ósea la-la situación familiar de Stan no es buena – Craig miro de reojo a Tweek sorprendido y le dedico media sonrisa por salvarlo.

Por unos minutos todo se volvió silencio entre los presentes, solo se escuchaban los gritos de fondo de la gente bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Wendy se coloco de pie con la excusa de que tenia sed, Bebe sin pensarlo mucho la siguió hasta la cocina, dejado únicamente al Team Craig sentado en los sillones de la sala.

En cuanto las chicas se alejaron del lugar los chiste privados y las anécdotas divertidas saltaron de las bocas de los cuatro presentes. Craig comenzó a beber con los chicos y de vez en cuando tomaba la mano de Tweek para calmarlo, el ruido y ver tanta gente pasar alrededor de ellos lo estresaba de sobre manera.

Ya llegado un momento el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse mucho sin beber algo de café. Por lo cual sin avisar se coloco de pie rápidamente mirando nervioso a Craig.

– Tranquilo, ve por un café, pero cuídate que nadie ponga nadie extra en tu bebida – le advirtió el pelinegro antes que el rubio saliera disparado a la cocina.

– Vaya no pensé que su relación había avanzado tanto – declaro Clyde con un tono mal intencionado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Craig no has pensado que realmente parecer el novio de Tweek – interrumpió Token un tanto mas tranquilo antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza – lo sobre proteges, lo mimas, salen juntos, llegan tomados de las manos, no sé, pero a mí eso me parece muy extraño.

– Vamos chicos, recuerden que nosotros solo fingimos, es para que nuestras familias no se sientan mal o para evitar un suicidio de alguna chica loca.

– Pero ya estamos grandes y maduros, si sigues hasta el pobre de Tweek se creerá que estas enamorado de él.

Craig se coloco de golpe mirando a los dos chicos molesto, no pensaba que sus dos mejores amigos, además de Tweek, pensaran de esa manera. Ellos sabían perfectamente que su relación falsa estaba bajo mucha presión y al más leve indicio de una ruptura el pueblo comenzaba a caer a pedazos. El pelinegro molesto por el trato de sus amigos se dio media vuelta para buscar al joven paranoico y largarse de la fiesta.

– Piensa bien en lo que haces Craig, Tweek es muy susceptible y no quieres herirlo – declaro finalmente Token en un tono muy serio mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba entre la multitud.

Tweek, quien se encontraba aun en la cocina, se quedó mirando detenidamente la cafetera, por desgracia Token no tenia del café de la tienda de sus padres, pero al menos tenía un buen sabor para pasar el rato. Pasado unos minutos el joven ya tenia una taza lista para beber, comenzaba a dar un par de pasos para volver a la sala principal juntos con sus amigos cuando se tropezón un castaño que hizo que sin querer tirara al piso su taza de café.

– Fíjate por donde vas… – las palabras de Eric Cartman fuero como balas para los oídos de Tweek, por alguna razón siempre que el joven gordo se cruzaba en su camino algo salía mal.

– Mierda, disculpa Tweek no fue mi intención – agrego rápidamente el castaño acercándose al joven para ayudarle con su chaqueta que había quedado llena de café.

– Gra-gracias… – dijo en un tono bajo mientras miraba la taza hecha pedazos en el piso, tendría que comprarle una nueva a Token para reponer esa.

– Déjame te sirvo una nueva – agrego rápidamente el castaño mientras se movía a la cafetera sirviendo el liquido oscuro en una nueva taza para luego acercársela al rubio el cual aún no creía lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto en un tono apagado Craig mientras se acercaba a su novio – ¿Esta bien?

– Tranquilo Craig, sin querer choque con Tweek y le boté el café, pero aquí tienes una taza nueva – Eric se giraba hacia la pareja acercándole al joven paranoico una nueva taza – deberías buscar algo más abrigado que colocarle antes de que se enfrié, la mansión es algo helada – el castaño hizo una pausa girándose por el lugar buscando un paño – descuiden yo limpio.

El pelinegro no creía lo que veía ¿Eric Cartman siendo amable? Eso si que era algo inesperado, pero Craig había aprendido, de no muy buena gana, que todas las personas podían mejorar en especial si pensaba que el castaño tenia a Heidi, una chica amable y dulce a su lado.

Decidió hacer caso a los consejos del joven gordo y le tomo la mano a Tweek para dirigirlo al segundo piso en busca de algún abrigo de Token que pudiera tomar prestado. Cartman les sonreía dulcemente mientras los veía alejarse poco a poco dentro de la multitud, pero luego de unos segundos su mirada cambio a una mas divertida y confabuladora – Espero que te agrade mi regalo Tweek – dijo para si mismo antes de salir por la puerta del jardín trasero en busca de su novia.

Craig conducía a Tweek por el corredor de la segunda planta en busca de la habitación de Token, por desgracia en el cuarto de su amigo se encontraba una pareja que estaba muy cómoda como para dejar que los jóvenes entraran. Craig rápidamente llevo al rubio a la última habitación, la de los padres del dueño de casa, esperando encontrar algo del padre de su amigo que pedir prestado. Para su desgracia o suerte encontró sobre la cama a un joven de cabello oscuro el cual parecía estar escribiendo en un pedazo de cartón con crayones y a su amigo pelirrojo que lo ayudaba.

– ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? – comento Craig mientras entraba a la habitación y Tweek lo seguía, al mirar mejor el lugar pudo ver como los jóvenes se habían robado uno de los coolers con cervezas esparcidos por la casa, el cual ahora tenían al lado de la cama.

– Estamos escribiendo una carta de disculpa – declaro Stan sin despegar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Es para Butters, Stan se comportó muy mal con el y quiere pedirle disculpas de esta manera – agregó rápidamente Kyle mientras se reincorporaba mirando a Craig.

– ¡Gah! Po-pobre Butters – exclamo Tweek mientras se acercaba a Stan a ver que hacía, al final la carta eran un montón de frases sueltas y dibujos un tanto infantiles – Así no se escribe una carta…deja te ayudo.

– Pero Tweek solo veníamos por el abrigo – agrego Craig en un tono molesto acercándose a la cama para mover al rubio, pero se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que el joven nervioso se concentraba en ayudar a Stan con su supuesta carta de disculpas.

Craig suspiro resignado por la situación, en parte se alegraba que su novio no estuviera sufriendo un ataque de pánico con la fiesta abajo, pero le molestaba que estuvieran involucrados dos de los principales miembros del team Stan. El pelinegro tomo asiento al lado de Kyle mientras el pelirrojo le acercaba una cerveza.

– Parecen unos niños.

– Al menos no están llorando por una chica boba o colapsando con un ataque de pánico en el piso – bromeo Kyle mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

Media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro sobrio mientras veía a su novio rubio sumergido en el dibujo y discutiendo ciertas cosas de la carta con Stan. Al parecer seria una noche más pacifica de lo que creía, en especial ahora que Tweek había sido capaz de olvidarse completamente de su café y dejarlo a un lado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kenny corría a la mansión, desde lejos podía ver las luces y escuchar como la música alocada. No esperaba que la visita de su amigo se extendiera tanto, es más el solo esperaba verlo un par de minuto no un par de horas. Finalmente se quedo de pie frente a la puerta mientras trataba de recobrar su aliento, esperaba que al entrar ocurrieran tres cosas, la primera era encontrar a su mejor amigo rubio sobrio, la segunda era no ver a un Stan devastado y la tercera era no encontrar la mansión en llamas o algo peor.

Para su suerte, al entrar al edificio, el lugar se veía bien, la gente bailaba al centro del salón principal mientras que a su alrededor se dividían los diferentes grupos de amigos charlando mientras bebían o fumaban, al centro de ese grupo se encontraba el dueño de casa y el cumpleañero. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kenny cuando vio como un Clyde ya muy ebrio se levantaba como podía y le abría los brazos.

– ¡Kenneth!

– ¡Clyde, feliz cumpleaños! – exclamo el rubio dándole un abrazo al castaño – Que buena fiesta te luciste Token.

– No podían esperar menos de mi – menciono en un tono egocéntrico el moreno.

– Han visto a mis amigos, ya saben una nena llorona, un judío y un rubio temeroso de su sombra.

Clyde desvió la mirada a Token mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón al lado del moreno, el cual le devolvía la mirada algo confundido.

– Pues los tres subieron y solo vimos bajar a Butters, corrió al jardín trasero.

– ¿Paso algo?

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar, ninguno de ellos tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que estaba pasando en aquel instante. Sin esperar una respuesta concreta, Kenny se acercó a Clyde dándole un pequeño paquete con su regalo de cumpleaños, si no le entregaba nada al cumpleañeros el rubio menor se enojaría con él por mentirle, y luego se dirigió al patio para buscar a Butters.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, después de todo era el único idiota que se atrevía a estar afuera con ese frio, además de que estaba sentado en una banca lo más lejos posible de la sociedad. Kenny camino con cuidado para poder asustarlo cuando se encontrará lo suficientemente cerca, pero se detuvo al notar que el rubio amante de Hello Kitty se encontraba llorando.

– Hey Butters ¿Qué paso? – menciono el inmortal sentándose al lado de su amigo rubio.

– No…no es nada – bajo la mirada apenado.

– Leo dime – agrego Kenny con una dulce voz mientras atraía a Butters a su lado.

El rubio menor comenzó a tener un poco de miedo, sabia como era Kenny, una persona que se alteraba rápidamente y la cual veía una solución más sencilla que golpear. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro antes de limpiarse las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro.

– Stan vio a Wendy y se alteró, salio corriendo al segundo piso, lo seguimos con Kyle y le dije que yo sabia que Wendy iba a venir y que tu me dijiste que no le dijera, se alteró y luego sali corriendo de ahí – soltó rápidamente el rubio mientras se hundía en sus propias manos – lo siento Kenny…

El joven inmortal tomo una bocanada de aire y luego dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Al parecer el muy desgraciado de su amigo les había jugado una mala pasada a sus planes de esa noche, pero eso no impedía que pudiera intentar animar a Butters con una chica linda como era su plan desde un inicio.

– ¿Estas molesto? – pregunto Butters con un hilo de voz mientras jugaba con sus manos.

– No lo estoy, solo pensaba que Stan muchas veces es tan estúpido ¿Kyle que dijo?

– Nada, solo se quedó con él.

– No se como aguanta tanto, en fin, ya tengo la mejor manera de poder animarte.

– ¿Así? – respondió entusiasmado el joven, Kenny admiro por unos segundos el brillo que podían tomar los celestes ojos de Butters.

– Si, después de mucho pensar decidí convertirte en mi heredero – realizo una pausa para mirar a l rubio que aun tenia sujetado del hombro – te enseñare mis técnicas de conquista.

Fue así como con esas pocas palabras le brillo en los ojos de Butters se perdió, el rubio desvió la mirada al piso perdido en sus pensamientos y cada dos segundos le devolvía una mirada nerviosa a Kenny, el cual no sabia como interpretar esa situación. Después de unos eternos segundos en silencio el rubio menor miro al inmortal a los ojos.

– Me niego – declaro en un tono serio.

– ¿Por qué? – agrego molesto Kenny mientras lo miraba de manera desafiante.

– Ya hay alguien que me gusta.

Un silencio invadió su espacio y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Hace muchos años se había declarado como el mejor amigo de Kenny, pero aun así este no había tenido la confianza suficiente como para decirle que había una persona que le atraía. Kenneth en ese momento se sintió molesto, traicionado e incluso herido. Desvió la mirada al tiempo que se separa de su mejor amigo.

– Lo siento, no quería decirte hasta estar seguro – Butters estiro su brazo tomando el hombro de Kenny para atraerlo hacia el y de esta manera que lo viera – Pero, si me gustarían tus consejos.

Kenny le dedico una sonrisa, estaba tan molesto pensando en una traición o un engaño que no se había percatado de que ese gustar, de que ese sentimiento que tenía Butters en su pequeño corazón era sincero y real, por esa razón no le había comentado anda anteriormente no hasta estar seguro de ello.

– Para mí será un honor, pero pido ser el padrino – el rubio menor soltó una carcajada mientras restregándose los ojos.

– Debería buscar a Stan y pedirles disculpa por mentirle.

– Token y Clyde dijeron que no habían aparecido desde que subieron, de seguro que aún siguen ahí – Kenny se puso de pie de golpe y tomo la mano de Stotch para arrastrarlo al interior de la casa.

Kenny no se dio cuenta un ligero cambio en el rostro de Butters y es que con el simple contacto del joven inmortal el menos del par de rubios había obtenido un tono rojizo que aumentaba a medida pasaban los segundos de esta manera. Entraron rápidamente a la casa y sin dudarlo por un segundo se dirigieron al segundo piso en busca de los super mejores amigos.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Butters no tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación principal de la mansión. Kenny abrió la puerta de par en par para darle un toque dramático al asunto, al ver detenidamente el lugar se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando.

Los cuatro chicos que hace un par de minutos estaban haciendo una carta de disculpa para Butters se encontraban tirados en el piso mientras bebían cerveza y se acordaban de alguna de sus locas historia de niños. Aunque al momento en que ambos rubios entraron a la habitación un Stan, ya muy ebrio, se coloco de pie con ayuda de Craig y Kyle, para luego acercarse a Butters tambaleándose y extendiéndole el trozo de carton decorado de manera muy infantil por los cuatro.

– Oh cielos… ¿Qué es?

– Una carta de disculpa, de los cuatro – dijo Craig con media sonrisa, al cual se borró rápidamente de su rostro – Aunque no recuerdo porque te quería pedir perdón yo, pero aun así firme.

– ¡Lo- los cuatro lo hicimos! – agrego Tweek animosamente mientras trataba de colocarse de pie sin mucho éxito, ya que Craig lo afirmaba para que no se cayera.

Butters miro a los cuatros jóvenes asombrado y luego miro el pedazo de cartón mal cortado, no entendía bien lo que decía ya que la letra era ilegible y los dibujos eran increíblemente tontos, pero aun así apreciaba el gesto el cual no evito que se emocionara y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan.

– Gracias – dijo en un hilo de voz mientras se aferraba su carta de disculpa al pecho y bajaba la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron la escena conmovidos mientras un Kenny les sonreía. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que todos se encontraran en la alfombra de la habitación compartiendo anécdotas. Kenneth les dedico una mirada a todos y sonrió para si mismo, cosas así en la vida le hacían pensar que valía la pena el sufrimiento de la muerta si podía volver a la vida y para tener momento así.

– Oye, yo no solo quiero hablar, quiero beber, tengo que olvidarme de una zorra de cabello negro – menciono en un momento de paz Stan rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento.

Los demás chicos se miraron y como si hubiera sido una ordena cercaron el cooler para sacar de los bebestibles que contenía, porque al parecer Craig y Kyle no solo habían asaltado la estación de cervezas en la cocina, sino que también la bodega privada del padre de Token, consiguiendo un par de botellas de ron, whisky y vodka, además de algo de comer que consiguieron de la cocina.

– Niños relájense – dijo Kenny tomando la atención del resto de jóvenes, de su abrigo naranja saco una bolsa transparente y una pipa haciendo que muchos de los presentes se sobresaltaran emocionados – Hoy vamos a celebrar como Dios manda – declaro finalmente, esa noche no iba a ser una aburrida.

* * *

N/a: disculpen la demora, quería publicar antes pero no me agradaba como iba quedando el capitulo, así que al final publicare la parte uno ahora y la segunda el día Jueves 30-11. Desde ahora en adelante comenzare a publicar dos veces a la semana Lunes y Jueves si es que no se presenta algo mas.

También quería comentarles que tengo dos ideas mas para diferentes FFs así que espero que me sigan una ve que me decida a escribirlas

Como siempre cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer, espero que les este gustando la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a los maravillosos Trey Parker y Matt Sotne

Parejas: Stan X Kyle, Craig X Tweek, Kenny X Butters

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Una noche diferente-parte 2 (Celos).**

Kyle se llevo ambas manos a su rostro para restregarse los ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Recordaba que Craig y Tweek habían salido de la habitación por comida, pero jamás regresaron, luego como equipo de búsqueda se ofreció Butters y un muy cansado Kenny se vio obligado a ir con él. Se levanto con cuidado de la cama, tanto alcohol en el cuerpo lo tenía mareado, tratando de ver si alguien quedaba vivo aun en el cuarto. Kyle se quedo sentado en el borde de la cama mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, se sentía mareado como nunca en su vida y el ruido desde la primera planta de la mansión no le ayudaba. Se coloco de pie como pudo acercándose a la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, calculaba que apenas había pasado media hora desde que los rubios salieron de la habitación en busca de Craig y Tweek.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había un chico que le faltaba en su cuenta. Miro asustado a su alrededor buscando a su mejor amigo el cual parecía no estar en ningún lado. Dio unos pasos a ciegas por la habitación oscura cuando tropezó con algo cayendo al piso en donde en un momento de la noche estaban todos sentados. Para su sorpresa y alivio tropezó con un Stan un muy mal estado, el rostro del pelinegro estaba pálido y tenía su cabello alborotado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – menciono con dificultad Stan mientras intentaba incorporarse.

– Parece que te quedaste dormido y yo tuve la desgracia de tropezarme contigo – Kyle se giró con cuidado para acomodarse en el piso.

Stan miro a su mejor amigo y le dedico media sonrisa antes de recostarse al lado de el en el piso. Miro el techo unos minutos antes de sentí como su estomago se revolvía, llevo rápidamente sus manos a su estómago apretándolo al sentir el dolor.

– ¿Cuánto bebimos?

– Mas de lo que deberíamos – declaró finalmente Kyle mientras se giraba para quedar frente a Stan, el pelinegro copio su acto y ambos se miraron unos minutos antes de que el pelirrojo hablara nuevamente – Al menos ya no te sientes triste ¿Verdad?

– Ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque me sentía mal.

– Mejor así… me da gusto verte feliz, aunque estés algo mas pálido de lo normal – agrego el judío levantando un mano con torpeza y colocándola en el rostro del pelinegro.

El menos de los Marsh le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, mentía cuando decía que no recordaba el por qué estaba triste ya que sabia perfectamente que lo mejor no era pensar en ello ¿A quién le importaba que hacia su ex en ese momento? Si el había logrado pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos, beber y fumar para relajarse, había sido capaz de reír sinceramente como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

– Kyle, tu mano está ardiendo, no tendrás fiebre – el pelinegro tomo la mano del pelirrojo apretándola entre sus dedos, causando que las mejillas del joven judío se tiñeran de rojo – Ven no quiero que te enfermes – por alguna razón el cuerpo de Kyle no reacciono y se quedo quieto al sentir como Stan se movía con torpeza hacia el acurrucándolo en su pecho.

– Oye… _dude_ estas muy cerca – susurros tratando de despegarse del pecho del pelinegro.

– Tranquilo, es solo hasta que te sientas bien.

– Mierda ¡Stan me siento bien! – grito molesto el pelirrojo lo que causo que el pelinegro lo mirara directamente a los ojos molestos.

La mirada del pelirrojo se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que llegó un punto que se sintió muy pequeño bajo la mirada del pelinegro. Kyle trataba de girara la vista hacia cualquier otro punto en la habitación, pero le era imposible no mirar esos severos ojos azules. Trago pesado al momento en que sintió como el rostro de Stan se acercaba lentamente al suyo y por instinto cerro los ojos de golpe.

– Kyle… – la sola mención de su nombre estremeció al pelirrojo haciéndolo temblar entre los brazos de su mejor amigo – es por tu bien – declaro finalmente Stan alejándose de golpe de Kyle para luego tomar fuerzas con el movimiento y pegarle un cabezazo frene a frente.

El pelirrojo se separó rápidamente del pelinegro retorciéndose por el dolor mientras se sujetaba la frente. Stan por otro lado, sin signo de dolor, se acercó a Kyle tomándolo entre sus brazos cual princesa para depositarlo en la cama.

– ¡Que mierda te pasa! – grito un muy adolorido Kyle mientras se seguía retorciendo de dolor en la cama.

– Es para que te quedes tranquilo, yo iré por algo para la fiebre y para la cabeza – Stan sonrió, pensando que la decisión de golpear a Kyle en la frente había sido la mejor. Se acerco a un muy adolorido Kyle sujetándole las manos para apartarlas de la frente del pelirrojo y depositando un beso en donde tenia el pequeño golpe – Te prometo que volveré.

Kyle siguió con la mirada a Stan por la habitación mientras recogía su chaqueta del piso y salía de cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Miro la puerta por unos minutos mas antes de darse media vuelta por la cama avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, Stan había estado tan cerca de él, tan cerca de su rostro que se sintió intranquilo, su corazón se había detenido por un segundo para luego comenzar a correr de una manera descontrolada. El pelirrojo se llevo ambas manos al rostro, no entendía que era lo que le ocurría, pero no podía seguir reaccionando de esa manera antes las acciones de Stan, sabia como era el y sabia que no se lo tomaría bien.

Después de unos minutos debatiéndose el por que de su actitud hacia el pelinegro y sin llegar a una respuesta cuerda, en parte por el alcohol en su sangre y la hierva en su cabeza, decidió que lo mejor era bajar, Stan le había dicho que volvería pronto cosa que no paso y comenzaba a preocuparse de que estuviera haciendo alguna tontera en la primera planta.

Camino por el corredor del segundo piso con dificultad afirmándose de las paredes para no caer. Cuando llego al pie de las escaleras vio como estas se levantaban causándole una sensación de vértigo horrible, sensación que lo llevo a apoyarse contra una pared para dejarse caer al suelo. Por suerte para el una joven de cabellera rubia se le acerco y le ayudo a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

– ¿Cariño estas bien? – pregunto dulcemente Bebe obviamente preocupada por el pelirrojo.

– No – se limito a decir Kyle mientras la miraba con admiración ¿En qué momento la rubia se había vuelto tan hermosa? Definitivamente Clyde era un chico con suerte.

– No quieres bajar, podemos buscarte algo para el mareo y para tu frente – Bebe estiro la mano hacia la herida en al frente de Kyle y con el simple contacto de la joven el chico se removió de dolor – Disculpa ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

– Stan, es más tengo que encontrarlo, dijo que iba y volvía, pero jamás regreso ¿Sabes dónde esta?

Bebe lo miro extrañada, como si el tuviera que saber en donde estaba su amigo. Fue en ese instante como una de las puertas de los corredores se abrió dando paso a un Stan, mas ebrio que antes, junto a Wendy, la cual también estaba ebria. Los dos jóvenes se abrazaban el uno al otro para no caer el piso además de besarse cada vez que podían.

Bebe miro con una sonrisa la escena, feliz de que su amiga al fin volviera con su novio. Por otro lado, Kyle sentía como la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas ¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces había quedado solo porque Stan prefería a Wendy que a su mejor amigo? El pelirrojo quería gritar y golpear a Stan, pero no venía al caso porque, aunque le doliera, sin saber por qué, el no tenia nada que pintar en esa imagen.

Kyle rendido se dio media vuelta, dejando a una Bebe confundida que lo llamaba a lo lejos. Con dificultad, por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la sala principal, salió de la mansión caminando lentamente hacia su casa. Kyle siempre se considero a si mismo una persona inteligente, no para ganar un premio o como para ser llamado un genio, pero si era capaz de razonas mejor que los demás chicos de su grado. Pero en el momento que vio a Stan feliz mientras besaba a Wendy se sintió diferente, sintió como un vacío crecía en su pecho y como solo tenia la necesitad de llorar mientras le gritaba a Stan.

"Es imposible que me sienta así, debería estar feliz" se decía así mismo mientras caminaba mas deprisa tratando de alejarse lo mas prontamente de la música del lugar. "Estoy actuando como una novia celosa" se detuvo un momento mientras trataba de pensar mejor las cosas. Si eran celos lo que tenía, pero era imposible que fueran celos por Wendy, si bien la joven le parecía atractiva no le gustaba, lo cual lo llevaba a una única conclusión que le hizo acercarse al basurero mas cercano y devolver todo lo que había bebido en la fiesta.

– Hijo de puta – dijo por lo bajo mientras seguía aferrado al basurero devolviendo lo poco y anda que quedaba en el estómago, tal vez asqueado por sus propios sentimientos, tal ves intoxicado por todo lo que había bebido esa noche.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En que momento había sido buena idea ir con Craig por mas cervezas. "En el momento que todo se puso incómodo" se mencionó para si Tweek mientras se aferraba fuertemente de la mano de Craig quien lo llevaba por la mansión esquivando un montón de personas que se encontraban en el lugar bailando o simplemente conversación.

Cuando estaban con los demás chicos en el cuarto surgió un hilo de conversación que no fue del agrado del rubio y menos del pelinegro que se sentaba al lado suyo. Y es que simplemente no entendía como siempre las personas cuando bebían decidían que era buen momento para hablar de sus relaciones fallidas o de sus amores imposibles. Stan había declarado que no volvería con Wendy y que quería tener un tiempo a solas lo que Kenny apoyo con agrado indicándole que el le ayudaría a olvidarla llevando con unas mujeres fáciles. Por otro lado, Butters proclamaba orgulloso que estaba enamorado de alguien pero que se lo diría cuando llegara el momento ya que no creía que esta persona lo fuera a tomar en cuenta. Kyle se quedo callado indicando que no quería hablar del tema en ese preciso momento. Luego los cuatros los miraron a ellos, esperando algún discurso de lo felices que eran juntos y todo eso. Fue en aquel instante de mucha presión que Craig salió de la habitación con la excusa de que se habían acabado las cervezas, cosa que si paso. Y Tweek aprovecho la oportunidad y siguió al pelinegro escaleras abajo.

Y ahí si estaban ahora caminando por la mansión tratando de encontrar algo que los detrajera o al menos que los tuviera divertidos hasta que decidieran volver arriba. Llegaron a la cocina y tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba vacía.

– Cuando esos cuatro quieren pueden ser bastante molestos.

– Ima-imagina como hubiera sido con Cartman ahí – sonrió Tweek tratando de animar al pelinegro, para su suerte Craig dejo soltar un bufido divertido.

– No quieres un poco de café.

– Por favor – menciono cansado mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa.

Siguió con la mirada al pelinegro el cual pesadamente se puso de pie y se acerco a la cafetera. Le dedico una sonrisa a Craig, aunque este no pudiera verle, a modo de agradecimiento por todas las cosas que hacía por él. Siempre se preocupaba de tener una taza de café caliente para cuando lo necesitara o para escuchar alguna de sus historias de teorías conspirativas.

Se quedo viéndolo por unos minutos más, ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente podía notar el cambio que había tendió el joven. Es decir, Craig siempre había tenido una personalidad pesada, solía enojarse fácilmente y era falto de respeto con los demás, pero aun así el pelinegro era totalmente diferente con el rubio. A Tweek siempre le dedicaba más atención de la que debía, se preocupaba por sus necesidades y siempre estaba ahí para él.

El joven paranoico soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se acomodaba en la silla, le agradaba que Craig fuera de esa manera con él, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una simple actuación para su papel de buen novio y todo ese show que montaban los dos para evitar alguna catástrofe en el pueblo.

El pelinegro volvió rápidamente con dos tazas de café a la mesa ofreciéndole una al joven rubio el cual la acepto con gusto y no tardo mucho en beber de ella. Craig lo admiro por unos segundos sin que el joven se diera cuenta y luego volvió a soltar un bufido divertido que hizo que el rubio levantara la vista para mirarlo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Tweek dejando la taza a un lado.

– Nada, me gusta mirar a mi novio bebiendo café – menciono sin borrar de su rostro una sonrisa entre burlo y picara.

Tweek se estremeció en su asiento al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas ¿Desde cuándo Craig era tan dulce con él? Desde nunca y ese era el problema, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esas, además su relación era falsa no tenia por que tratarlo de esa manera si no estaban en público. Esto era demasiado para él, demasiado para su pequeño corazón, tanto fueron sus nervios en aquel instante que se coloco de pie golpeando la mesa.

– ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – grito y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del pelinegro se alejo corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión.

Esquivo personas rápidamente y cualquier persona que lo viera en ese momento diaria que el joven no era una persona ágil, pero los nervios hacían que se moviera de una manera diferente. Para su fortuna no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar un baño desocupado y que estuviera limpio.

Se encerró en el pequeño cuarto y se dejo caer en contra la puerta mientras golpeaba su rostro con ambas palmas de sus manos ¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que poner tan difíciles? El sabia que en un momento esto pasaría, ya lo venia sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero no entendía por que tenia que ser de esta manera. Craig era su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo el equivalente de Stan a Kyle. Era su super mejor amigo de todos los tiempos y por desgracia, aunque su relación fuera falsa, comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

Y se había dado cuenta hace ya bastante tiempo de esto en una de las juntas del team Craig, en la cual se quedaron en la casa de Clyde. Esa noche no había dejado de mirar al pelinegro, se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de el y en el momento en el que Tucker se durmió en su hombro quería explotar por el solo hecho de que estuviera en contacto tanto tiempo con él.

Pero ahora, con cosas como estas, no podía más. Sabia que si le decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos su mejor amigo se alejaría de el y era por que Craig no era homosexual. Tweek tampoco se consideraba de esa manera, pero había algo en el pelinegro, algo que no tenia ni una sola chica que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Se puso de pie acercándose al lavado, dio el agua helado y se mojó el rostro dándose un par de palmadas en las mejillas para que dejaran ese tono rojo que le molestaba tanto, tenia que volver a Craig podía preocuparse o peor aún, podía sospechar algo sobre sus sentimientos.

Tweek salió del baño y camino con dificultad entre las personas de la sala volviendo en poco tiempo a la cocina. Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de entrar al lugar, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar el cuarto totalmente vacío. Comenzó a desesperarse ¿Qué tal si Craig se había molestado y lo había dejado? ¿Y si lo raptaron los aliens para abducirlo? ¿Y si se lo llevaron los gnomos de la ropa interior? Para suerte de Tweek o mas bien para alivio de su corazón, el joven de cabello se encontraba en el jardín hablando con una chica de cabello rojo que el rubio conocía bien, Red.

Red era una joven dulce amiga de Nicole, era conocida por ser algo quisquillosa con los chicos y es que no importaba el pretendiente que tuviera frente a ella por que a cada uno de ellos los rechazaba, por desgracia Tweek sabía el por qué, el chico que le gustaba era nadie mas y nada menos que su novio.

El rubio se pegó a la ventana viendo como ambos chicos afuera conversaban y reían en el patio de la mansión mientras compartían un cigarro. Cada minuto que pasaba observando veía como la pelirroja se le acercaba cada vez al pelinegro. Tweek trago pesado por lo que veía, ambos jóvenes en el jardín se habían acercado lo suficiente como para lograr besarse, pero estaba seguro de que Craig se negaría, después de todo tenía un noviazgo falso que mantener ¿Verdad?

Estaba equivocado, ya que en cuanto Red se puso de puntillas para besar a Craig este coemnzo a agacharse para besarla. Tweek, usando su agilidad felina que solo nacia en momento de crisis, salió rápidamente por la puesta trasera de la cocina hacia el jardín y coloco de golpe su mano derecha sobre los labios de Craig.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Red molesta mientras miraba a Tweek.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra besar a mi novio perra! – grito causando que los demás presentes lo miraran hacían donde estaban los jóvenes.

Tweek comenzó a temblar al momento que sentía como todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Trato de mover su cuerpo sin resultado mientras los rostros y las voces de las personas se distorsionaban ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Levanto la vista mirando a Craig el cual estaba tan sorprendido como el, pero luego el rostro del pelinegro se volvió uno de molestia, uno que hace años no tenía con él.

Finalmente fue Craig quien reacciono, tomando la mano de Tweek mientras lo arrastraba entre la gente, pero esta vez iban fuera de la mansión. Al salir del recinto Craig no se detuvo y Tweek aún no decía nada.

– Vamos a casa, estoy cansado – fueron las únicas palabras del pelinegro, el cual no se giro a ver al rubio ni por un segundo.

El joven paranoico no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que sus acciones no habían sido las correctas y estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier reclamo por parte de Craig. El problema real de todo era que haría con sus sentimientos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Butters miraba la habitación tratando de buscarlo algo divertido para hacer. Hace ya un par de minutos que Craig y Tweek habían salido del cuarto y parecía ser que no volverían. Por otro lado, Kyle y Stan estaban acostados en la cama y en el piso respectivamente sin nada que decir o hacer, es más parecía ser que le pelirrojo comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

– ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto Butters mientras su mirada se dirigía a Kenny

– Ven, vamos a buscar algo de diversión abajo.

Ambos jóvenes salieron con cuidado de la habitación, cosa de no despertar a los super mejores amigos y se encaminaron por el pasillo de la segunda planta para bajar con cuidado las escaleras al primer piso.

En el salón principal parecía ser que todos se divertían y bailaban al ritmo de la música. Butters se quedo sentado en las escaleras esperando a Kenny quien con un gesto el dijo que ya volvía. El rubio miro con alegría como todos bailaban en el centro del salón. Kenny no tardo en volver, traía con el dos botellas de cerveza y lo que aprecia ser una pipa para fumar algo de lo que le quedaba de marihuana.

– Ten, esta helada –el joven inmortal extendió la cerveza al rubio menor el cual recibió la bebida con gusto dándole un sorbo – ¿Qué es lo que miras? – pregunto tomando asiento al lado de Butters.

– A la gente, me da gusto verlos a todos tan felices y a la vez esta todo tan pacifico comparado a otras fiestas – recordaba alguna de las otras fiestas en casa del moreno, las cuales terminaban en ventanas rotas, gente llorando en el piso y personas avergonzadas de sus propios actos.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio mientras simplemente miraban a los demás bailar. Kenny saco la pipa y comenzó a fumar un poco antes de ofrecerle a Butters el cual se negó, ya había tenido mucho de esa cosa por la noche. El rubio menor era feliz simplemente viendo a las demás personas. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el joven inmortal se puso de pie, le dio su ultimo trago a la cerveza que tenia en la mano y la dejo sobre un estante cercano junto a la pipa a la cual ya no le quedaba nada dentro.

– Ven Butters – estiro su mano derecha hacia el rubio el cual lo miro extrañado.

– ¿Dónde vamos?

– A bailar, ya me aburro – Butters lo miro avergonzado, el no sabía bailar y Kenny era testigo de eso – Vamos no quiero estar el resto de la noche sentado, se que te mueres de ganas Leo – le dijo en un tono coqueto mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Algo en Butters se estremeció, cuando Kenny pronunciaba su nombre real le causaba un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, además de esa mirada coqueta que le colocaba a la cual no podía decirle que no, por mas que quisiera simplemente no podía. Algo nervioso Butters dejo la cerveza a medio beber a un lado, para ponerse de pie con la ayuda del inmortal y juntos dirigirse a la pista de baile.

La música electrónica y el alcohol en la sangre del menor no eran una buena combinación, en pocos minutos ambos rubios se movían al compás de la música en medio de la pista de baile. Butters miraba con admiración Kenny, sabia que le joven tenía muchos talentos ocultos, pero no pensaba que el baile fuera uno de ellos, ni menos que se le diera tan bien. Por otro lado, el sabía que se tenía tanto ritmo como un árbol, pero al menos podía moverse sin que los demás lo miraran de manera rara, después de todo cada uno de los presentes estaba más que pasado en copas en aquel instante.

– Te dije, te morías de ganas – dijo Kenny acercándose a al rostro del joven menor, el cual opto por no decir nada y simplemente bajo la mirada.

– No… no es tan difícil.

– Vamos, aun no conoces lo mejor, espera aquí – menciono el rubio mayor alejándose de su acompañante por unos segundos, volvió rápidamente a donde se encontraban con dos chicas las cuales Butters no lograba reconocer – Vamos chicas, bailemos los cuatro.

El joven de ojos celestes miro extrañado a su compañero el cual como si nada bailaba con las dos jóvenes morenas que había traído a la pista. Tal vez no debería darle tanta importancia y fue por esa razón que siguió bailando, torpemente como podía, pero al menos lo hacía, después de todo que hubieran dos chicas bailando con ellos no significaba que Kenny lo iba a dejar de lado ¿Verdad?

Por desgracia para Butters la mente de Kenny cuando tenia a una chica linda al lado hacia lo que se le daba la gana, olvidando de esta manera la promesa que habían hecho ese día temprano. Una de las jóvenes se acerco seductoramente hacia Kenny colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y robándole un largo beso. El rubio menor miraba la escena anonadado, con que a eso le llamaban el aura de conquistador de Kenny. Aun así, no podía sacar de su mente dos cosas: La primera y mas evidente es que Kenny había rota la segunda. La segunda y menos evidente es que su corazón parecía ser que iba a explorar.

Hace ya bastante tiempo, en realidad hace varios años atrás, Butters se había dado cuenta que tenia un sentimiento especial por el rubio de la chaqueta naranja y no se refería solamente a la buena amistad que llevaban, si no que algo más, algo más profundo que finalmente el mismo declaró como amor, amor del mas puro y sincero que se podía tener por una persona, por que el sabia perfectamente que Kenny no le gustaba por ser hombre o por ser el galán que era, si no por como era en realidad el joven, dulce y atento como ninguna otra persona en su vida.

Por lo cual sintió como su corazón se rompía en dos al ver como Kenny devoraba esta v es la boca de la segunda joven mientras la atraía a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro sostenía la cadera de la segunda.

Pasaron unos minutos, los mas largos en la vida de Butters, antes que Kenny y las dos chicas caminaran fueran de la pista central camino a la salida de la casa. El rubio menor los siguió dudando si sus acciones eran las correctas, pero aun el rubio inmortal le había prometido que esta noche seria de los dos sin ninguna chica y no lo estaba cumpliendo.

Butters siguió al trio hasta las afueras de la mansión, vio como Kenny caminaba con ambas chicas una a cada uno de sus lados. El rubio menor no sabía que hacer ¿Los seguía? ¿Debía dejarlos ir? Tantas dudas en su mente, tantas posibilidades y nada de seguridad.

– ¡Kenneth! – grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, haciendo que ambas chicas lo miraran extrañadas, por otro lado, el joven inmortal se giro de a poco sobre sus pies para mirar algo asustado al Butters – Me prometiste algo y más te vale que lo cumplas – amenazo con una mirara molesta.

Ambas chicas morenas se miraron y soltaron un par de carcajadas entre ellas, al tiempo que Kenny con un rostro molesto se acercaba a Butters el cual al tenerlo tan cerca, mirándolo con odio, vio el mundo a su alrededor desmoronarse.

– Repítelo – ordeno Kenny sin quitarle la mirada de encima a un Butters temeroso.

– Bueno… en la tarde me prometiste que…

– ¿Y que harás al respecto? – hizo una pausa esperando respuesta del menor el cual solo tiritaba – Por que sabes que, no soy tu novia para cumplir ese tipo de promesas, así que más te vale que no repitas una escena de este tipo – declaro finalmente antes de alejarse del menor, dejándolo solo frente a la entrada a la mansión.

Butters se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirlo mientras lloraba y un reflejo de su cuerpo salió corriendo en dirección contraria en donde el trió se dirigía. Corrió como pudo hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Sabía que debía quedarse callado, pero como hacerlo si la persona que te gustaba rompía una promesa y tu corazón. En lo único que podía pensar el rubio es que esta semana iba a ser realmente complicada.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen por no poder subir cap el día 30 pero se presentaron unas cosas que no me permitieron terminar de escribir. Espero tener el próximo capitulo para el día Jueves o Viernes de la semana que viene.

Como siempre espero sus reviews si es que tiene alguna idea, consejo, duda, comentario o simplemente para decir que les gusta. Gracias a todos por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a los maravillosos Trey Parker y Matt Sotne

Parejas: Stan X Kyle, Craig X Tweek, Kenny X Butters

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Sin recuerdos-Parte 1.**

Stan abría lentamente los ojos, tratando de reconocer en donde estaba, pero se le hacía imposible ya que parecía ser que sus parpados estaban pegados. Se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, sentía que el mundo iba a toda velocidad y él no podía bajarse. Trato de incorporarse cuando sintió un peso en su pecho. Se restregó los ojos tratando de despegar sus parpados, logrando ver el techo y parte de la habitación en donde estaba. Y por desgracia reconocía muy bien ese lugar de color rosado decorado aun de una manera infantil después de todo había estado en aquel cuarto varias veces.

Trago pesado, pensando que ahora si estaba en aprietos. Giro lentamente su mirada al peso que tenia en su pecho, logrando ver un largo cabello de color negro. Fue ahí como sintió el pánico correr por sus venas ¿Qué fue lo que paso durante la fiesta? Llevo su mano libre a su cabeza la cual comenzaba a dolerle cada vez más, tenía que salir lo antes posible, antes que la joven despertara o que se topara con sus padres.

Con cuidado movió a Wendy por la cama para que se girara hacia el lado contrario, una vez confirmo que la joven seguía dormida se deslizo por la cama para buscar su ropa la cual se encontraba regada por la habitación. Una vez vestido se dirigió con mucho cuidado hacia la salida, bajo las escaleras de puntillas tratando de no hacerse notar en la casa de su ex novia.

Para su suerte los padres de la joven no se encontraban en casa por lo cual salió rápidamente de la morada. Camino rápidamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo queriendo alejarse lo antes posible de ese lugar. No tardo mucho en llegar a su casa la cual se encontraba en total silencio.

– ¡Ya llegué! – grito sin recibir respuesta por parte de ninguno de sus padres, seguramente se encontraban fuera de casa o disfrutando del tiempo que tenían solos.

Stan subio rápidamente las escaleras hacia le baño de la segunda planta y tomo una rápida ducha tratando de sacar el peso que tenia sobre los hombros, estaba preocupado el día de mañana era lunes y tenia escuela, tenia miedo de haber hecho una estupidez que todos recordaran menos el, no quería ser objeto de burlas. Por otro lado, pensaba que tendría que responder ante Wendy por lo ocurrido durante o después de la fiesta, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, después de todo no recordaba cómo habían llegado a eso. Bueno al menos sabía que podía contar con Kyle para que le recordara.

Ahora que lo pensaba mas detalladamente no tenia señales de vida de su mejor amigo. Corrió a la habitación para buscar su celular, tenia un par de llamadas perdidas de su padre y madre, además de unos mensajes de textos de ambos, pero nada por parte del pelirrojo, lo cual era extraño, Stan siempre recibía un informe corto de sus estupideces en estos eventos sociales, pero ahora no había ni señales de Kyle.

– Vamos _dude_ contesta – menciono molesto mientras veía la pantalla del teléfono preocupado, para su desgracia no había respuesta por parte del judío.

Camino rápidamente por la habitación pensando que hacer. Se dejo caer sobre la cama, sin una respuesta ¿Qué haría Kyle si fuera al revés? Pues la respuesta era sencilla, pero Stan se sentía incómodo ejecutándola, ya que por un lado el pelirrojo era quien lo buscaba a el y no viceversa. Por otro lado, tenia miedo, el pelinegro no era muy intuitivo, pero pensaba que algo malo había ocurrido durante la fiesta.

Aun dudando se puso de pie para vestirse aun nervioso. No fue hasta que estaba listo que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Stan salto hacia el pequeño aparato contestando sin ver la pantalla.

– ¡Kyle! – grito emocionado esperando una respuesta.

– No, Stan puedo ir a tu casa, quie… – la llamada se corto en ese momento por parte del pelinegro. Stan no quería y no podía lidiar con Wendy en ese momento. Sus manos comenzaron a tiritar aun mas nervioso, recordaba las antiguas fiestas y las estupideces que solía hacer, pero para su suerte Kyle siempre estaba con el para animarlo y darle consejos al respecto.

Decidió comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida de la casa y en pocos minutos se encontraba frente a la casa del pelirrojo. Llamo a la puerta esperando una respuesta que nunca llego. Se acerco a la ventana de la sala principal y al parecer no había nadie en la morada. Sin saber si retirarse o no del lugar tomo su celular del bolsillo, vio en la pantalla táctil algunas notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de su ex novia, trago pesado pensando que mañana se enfrentaría con la ira de la pelinegra.

Trato lo que importaba ahora, su super mejor amigo, por lo cual marco rápidamente su numero y en unos pocos segundos ya lo estaba llamando, para su sorpresa escucho el tono de celular del pelirrojo desde afuera, fue en aquel momento que vio la ventana del segundo piso, la cual daba a la habitación del judío, abierta.

– ¡Kyle estas despierto! – grito esperando una respuesta, fue en aquel momento que escucho su celular, el pelirrojo le había contestado y colgado al instante. Volteo la vista a la ventana al escucharla como rechinaba al cerrarse – Si serás… ¡Hijo de tu puta madre! – grito molesto Stan mientras buscaba una pequeña piedra en el piso – Necesito que hablemos – alzo la voz nuevamente al momento que lanzaba el objeto pequeño – ¡Baja de una vez maldito! –alzo aún más la voz, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Decidió probar nuevamente con el teléfono, sin respuesta. Stan se sentó en la entrada de la casa esperando intentando una y otra vez, pero Kyle nunca contesto. El pelinegro se aburrió al pasar media hora, bueno en realidad se aburrió en el momento que Kyle apago su teléfono. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

– ¡Eres un pésimo super mejor amigo! – grito alejándose del lugar.

Comenzó a vagar por la ciudad, dejando que sus pensamientos corrieran. En momento no le preocupaba la ira de Wendy o la vergüenza que pudo pasar en la fiesta, lo único que estaba en su mente era el pelirrojo ¿Qué cosa tan horrible podría haber hecho para que Kyle ni le contestara? Trago pesado notando como su corazón se aceleraba junto con su inquietud. Fue el sonido de su celular el que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Kyle… – dijo con un tono de apenado.

– Prueba de nuevo – el rubio inmortal del otro lado sonaba algo molesto – Stan si estas libre podemos vernos en la antigua área de juegos – parecía ser que Kenny estaba algo apurado.

– Claro… voy en camino – menciono el pelinegro en un tono apagado antes de colgar.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor Kenny había estado en la fiesta de la noche anterior, recordaba haberlo visto con Butters por lo cual él podría tener información de lo que el pasaba a Kyle. Comenzó a correr al lugar de encuentro, entusiasmado de tener una pista finalmente.

* * *

El rechinado de la puerta de su cuarto lo volvía loco, en especial si era una persona que no había invitado. Craig Tucker se sentó de golpe en su cama mirando como su hermana menor entraba a puntillas para alimentar a su mascota Stripe cuatro. Miro a su pequeña hermana con molestia la cual se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermano, devolviéndole la mirada molesta y mostrándole su dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

– ¿Qué haces acá Tricia? – Pregunto molesto el joven mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama para levantarse.

– Pues haciendo tu trabajo, no es obvio – dijo la pequeña castaña mientras dejaba caer la comida del animal en un platillo de color rojo.

– Oye yo puedo hacerlo.

– Claro, como ayer pudiste llegar por tu cuenta a la casa – la joven deposito el platillo dentro de la jaula del roedor y cerró la puerta con cuidado – ya no sé cómo Tweek te aguanta, eres un pésimo novio – declaro finalmente mientras se disponía a retirarse del lugar.

– Espera… ¿Qué? – exclamo extrañado el pelinegro mirando con duda a su hermana.

– ¿Tan borracho estabas? – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – Bien, yo te diré todo – se acerco a saltos hasta la cama sentándose en la orilla – en la madrugada como alrededor de las tres y algo, Tweek te trajo a casa a rastras y con la ayuda de papa te subieron hasta tu cuarto, el pobre chico estaba que sufría un ataque de pánico acá mismo pero aun así no quiso quedarse y se fue después de estar una media hora contigo para ver que no estuvieras muerto – la joven se puso de pie caminando lentamente hasta la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta girando sobre sus talones para ver el rostro impresionado de su hermano mayor – También fue el quien te limpio el rostro que estaba lleno de vomito y te cambio la ropa… tienes suerte – declaro finalmente antes de salir.

Craig quedo boca abierta ante la historia de su hermana, sabía que podía ser malvada a veces, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando mentía y por desgracia esta no era una de esas veces. Se coloco de pie rápidamente para buscar su celular el cual encontró en el piso. Trato de encenderlo, pero estaba muerto sin batería, busco rápidamente por el desastre de su habitación el cargador y dejo conectado el móvil mientras él se duchaba.

En la mente del pelinegro aun no cabía la idea de como era posible que el pequeño y delgado de Tweek lo hubiera cargado desde la casa de Token hasta su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no recordaba el momento en que su mente se había ido a negro. Recordaba con dificultad como habían estado bebiendo con el grupo de Stan, como también habían fumado bastante, recordaba las luces en combinación de la música tecno a un volumen inimaginable, también recordaba a Tweek gritando, pero no recordaba el porqué.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras salía de la ducha y caminaba con pocos ánimos a su cuarto. Por desgracia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba preocupado por el rubio, por lo general cuando salían de noche su "novio" solía quedarse en casa junto a él, para evitar que al joven paranoico le pasara algo de vuelta a su casa, pero esta vez sentía que el joven no se había quedado por una importante razón, una que no podía recordar.

Se vistió rápidamente y una vez listo salió de su casa camino a la del rubio, trato de marcarle un par de veces, pero Tweek tenía el teléfono apagado. Acelero el paso preocupado cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco rápidamente del bolsillo viendo la anotación del nombre en la pantalla.

– ¿Diga? – contesto en un tono serio.

– Craig cariño – la madre de Tweek solía ser muy cariñosa con el – ¿Quería saber cómo te encontrabas?

– Bien, la verdad iba camino a su casa, quería ver a Tweek.

– No es necesario cariño, Tweek esta durmiendo, llego algo enfermo y vomito un poco pero luego se durmió, despertó eso si hace un par de horas a comer y ahora volvió a quedarse dormido – la voz dulce de la mujer tranquilizo al pelinegro.

– Me alegro, le dice que me llame cuando despierte.

– Claro no hay problema, adiós cariño – la llamada se corto en aquel momento por parte de la mujer.

Craig siguió caminando sin un destino fijo, recorrió el pequeño pueblo pasando por algunas de las tiendas de la avenida principal. Por alguna extraña razón se seguía sintiendo alterado, algo dentro de él le decía que debía estar preocupado. Trato de no prestarle atención, podría ser un post efecto de beber y fumar tanto la noche anterior.

Entro dentro de un minimarket y compro algo de beber y comer, sentía el estomago vacío como nunca y necesitaba llenarlo con algo pronto antes que se comenzara a sentir mal débil.

Fue que deambulando por el pueblo llego a la antigua zona de juegos que usaba cuando era pequeño. Se sentó en una de las viejas bancas de madera mientras bebía una bebida energética y comía un par de galletas.

Aprovecho la paz del lugar para tratar de recordar algo mas de la fiesta, pero su cabeza comenzaba a doler cuando trataba de recordar sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior. Suspiro resignado, ya que para su desgracia su única alternativa para poder saber algo sobre la noche pasada era el grupo que más detestaba en la ciudad, el team Stan.

Y para su suerte o tal vez para su desdicha, vio como a los lejos el rubio del grupo, conocido como ser el hombre mas casanova de la ciudad, se acercaba con una mirada perdida la cual cambio por una divertida cuando lo vio sentado.

– Que bueno que estas aquí, me ahorras el tener que llamarte – Kenny se dejo caer en la banca al lado de Craig el cual lo miraba intrigado – Tranquilo, pronto hablaremos de todo, solo falta Stan – menciono rápidamente mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su abrigo para encender uno.

Craig seguía sin entender que estaba pasando, pero al parecer Kenny tenía cierta información que el desconocía de momento, suspiro pesadamente al parecer se vería obligado a hablar con el equipo enemigo. Extendió el paquete de galletas al rubio el cual tomo una con gusto, luego ambos levantaron la mirada al cielo pensativos, solo esperaban que Stan llegara rápido.

* * *

Kenny despertó esa mañana catalogándola como la peor mañana de su horrible vida, su cabeza le dolía como nunca incluso le llegaba a palpitar. El cuarto en donde estaba le daba vueltas y ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Dónde estaba? Se acomodo en la cama para poder levantarse y se encontró en cuarto de color morado, el cual se encontraba decorado de una manera bastante sencilla pero femenina.

Trato de levantarse, pero se dio a cuenta que había otras dos personas con él. Miro a ambos lados encontrando a las dos chicas morenas de la noche anterior, fue en aquel momento que recordó la fiesta en casa de Token, también recordó la borrachera, el baile y finalmente el buen sexo. Sonrió satisfecho, sintiéndose orgulloso de el mismo de si mismo al tiempo que se movía con cuidado por la cama para no despertar a las dos jóvenes.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo ante que alguna de las jóvenes despertara, pero al parecer no fue lo suficientemente veloz por que una de las dos jóvenes, la mas hermosa de las dos al parecer de Kenny, se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Ta rápido te vas cariño?

– Tengo que, no creo que a tus padres les agrade este escenario – indico el joven mientras apuntaba la cama.

– Me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por nosotras – menciono la joven mientras se ponía de pie – anoche no mostrarte ser le mejor de los amigos.

– ¿Disculpa? –Kenny se detuvo y la miro extrañado.

– Ya sabes, como le gritaste a tu amigo anoche y lo dejaste sola por venir con nosotras – la joven hizo una pausa para ponerse su ropa interior mientras Kenny la miraba extrañado –aunque selo merecía, te gritaba cosas como si fuera tu novia, no me malentiendas después de lo de anoche no creo que seas homosexual pero tu amigo… pues no sé.

Kenny quedo helado, recordó que aquel instante que había hecho una promesa con Butters para que el rubio menor fuera a la fiesta con él, "Solo tú y yo sin chicas molestas" la frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del joven inmortal. Trago pesado, esta vez si que la había cagado.

El rubio se terminó de vestir rápido y salió de la morada sin importarle que otras personas lo vieran o sin importarle las cosas que le decía la joven desde el cuarto. Por qué Kenny sentía miedo, miedo de que la única persona que realmente lo soportaba o que lo aceptaba como era estuviera enojado con ella.

Llego al centro del pueblo, sin darse cuenta como, deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aire. Trataba de pensar que hacer ¿Debía ir a ver a Butters? ¿Debería llamarlo? ¿debería esperar a mañana? Se acerco a un callejón y se apoyo en la pared inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Tantas dudas, sin respuesta, hacían que su cabeza diera más vueltas lo que causo que el joven simplemente dejara salir todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

Escucho como la gente que pasaba por el lugar decía cosas de el "Ahí está el hijo de los Mccormick, pobre familia que tiene que aguantar un hijo así" "Me da las tima por sus padres, su hermano al menos se fue del pueblo y tiene un trabajo" "Al menos les queda la pequeña, ella es un ángel."

Kenny se dio vuelta mirando con desprecio a las personas que pasaban por el lugar ¿Por qué todos tenía que criticarlo de esa manera? Era su maldita vida y el hacia lo que quería con ella. Camino rápidamente evitando a las personas que lo miraban y aunque se tardo llego a su casa en la zona pobre de la ciudad, al entrar noto como sus padres se encontraban en la sala bebiendo una cerveza mientras miraba la antigua televisión. Paso rápidamente de ellos hacia su el baño a seguir vomitando. Escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente y alguien se acerba por detrás de el para sujetarle el cabello.

– Leo tenía razón, sí que llegarías mal – menciono Karen con una dulce voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Kenny se cansó. Se puso de pie y se lavo los dientes para sacarse el mal sabor de la boca – Ven a mi cuarto cuando termines – la joven castaña salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kenny miro a su pequeña hermana salir del baño, debía admitir que las personas del pueblo tenían razón en algo, Karen era un ángel. Sin pensarlo mucho se metió en la ducha para asearse rápidamente. Luego corrió a su habitación y se vistió rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la cocina en donde encontró a la castaña sentada comiendo lo que parecía ser puré de manzanas.

– Leo las trajo, también trajo unas galletas de avena y una bebida deportiva para ti, esta en el refrigerador – la joven extendió un pote con puré de manzana a su hermano el cual se sentó a su lado a comer en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿A qué hora se supone que vino Butters? – pregunto el joven poniéndose de pie mientras se acercaba al refrigerador para tomar la bebida deportiva.

– Temprano como a las seis y algo, pregunto por ti, pero le dije que no habías llegado, se veía algo triste y luego te dejo la comida y se fue.

Kenny no menciono nada mas al respecto, ya se sentía lo suficiente mente mal como para seguir hablando del tema. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado? Butters era la única persona que conocía, además de su hermana, que lo trataba de esta forma, ósea había ido a su casa a dejarle comida después de que este lo echara y rompiera una promesa con él.

Hablo unos minutos mas con Karen hasta que decidió salir de casa, era momento de hacer algo para recompensar al pobre rubio, pero primero tenia que saber que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Camino nuevamente por el pueblo mientras le marcaba a la única persona que lo podía ayudar en ese momento.

– ¡Deja de llamar hijo de puta! – grito Kyle al otro lado del teléfono antes de cortar, al parecer también le había echo algo al pelirrojo, por ende, el joven rubio decidió llamar a su segunda opción, Stan.

Y ahí se encontraba camino al parque donde solían jugar de niñez, para su sorpresa era otro el pelinegro que estaba sentado en donde debía estar el menor de los Marsh.

* * *

Stan llego corriendo al lugar de encuentro encontrando a Kenny y Craig sentados en una de las bancas antiguar del lugar mientras miraban el cielo. Se sentó junto a ellos esperando a que algunos de los dos reaccionaran.

– Entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Stan después de varios minutos mirando a la nada.

– Por que ninguno sabe que mierda paso la noche anterior – respondió seriamente Craig mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

– Yo sé que me acosté con dos hermosas morenas, que le grite a Butters per no esta molesto y se que Kyle esta echo una furia – soltó el rubio mientras encendía otro cigarro. Sus palabras alertaron a Stan, si Kenny había sido capaz de hablar con Kyle podía saber el porqué de su enojo.

– ¿Kyle dijo algo sobre porque estaba así? – pregunto nervioso Stan causando que los otros dos chicos lo miraran extrañados – es que… no se por que esta tan molesto conmigo, no me contesta el teléfono y fui a su casa para verlo, pero ni siquiera me abrió la puerta.

– Eso explica el por que me grito que lo dejara de llamar – agrego rápidamente Kenny dándole una calada a su cigarro – Bueno… ¿Entonces que paso anoche?

– Idiota, es mas que obvio que ninguno de los tres sabe – menciono molesto Craig sintiendo que no lograba llegar a ningún lado con esa conversación. Los otros dos jóvenes bajaron la vista, se sentían perdidos sin saber que hacer realmente.

– No se como hacer que Kyle me hable, debí hacer algo horrible anoche.

– Yo siento un vacío en el estómago, sé que algo hice, pero Tweek ni siquiera esta molesto conmigo, ni siquiera sé como esta.

– Estoy igual, lo peor es que Butters no me demuestra enojo si no que me sigue tratando igual de amable, es mas me trajo comida hoy a las seis de la mañana – ambos pelinegros lo miraron sintiendo la necesidad de hacer un comentario que sabían que ya se había realizado antes.

– Por desgracia no sacamos nada ahora, ninguno recuerda nada concreto – declaro Craig mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

– Si, será mejor esperar a mañana, todos estarán en la escuela hablando de la fiesta de Token, podremos sacar más información ahí – Stan trataba de ser positivo, aunque sabía que el día de mañana tendría que enfrentarse a Wendy y eso le quitaría tiempo con Kyle – Aunque dudo que alguien sepa que fue lo que paso entre nosotros, después de todo estábamos en una habitación solos y convivimos muy poco en el centro de la fiesta – menciono Stan bajando el animo en general con sus palabras.

Ambos pelinegros comenzaron a caminar fuera del parque, pero antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente fueron detenidos por el rubio el cual sonreía con malicia.

– Tengo una mejor idea para conseguir información el día de mañana – hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción, pero solo obtuvo el rostro perdido de Stan y el rostro molesto de Craig – ¿Qué tal si cambiamos? – de nuevo una pausa esperando una respuesta, pero para desgracia del rubio no hubo respuesta – Yo le preguntare a Tweek que paso anoche, mientras que Craig le preguntara a Kyle y Stan a Butters – explico rápidamente como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del siglo.

– No suena tan mal… – menciono Stan, pensando que le sería más fácil hablar con el rubio que con el pelirrojo.

– Espera… ¿Por qué yo soy el que habla con Kyle?

– Por que Kyle piensa que de tu grupo eres el mas listo – respondió rápidamente Kenny acompañado de un asentimiento por parte de Stan – Y recuerda que Kyle no le gusta le gente que cree idiota como Cartman.

Las palabras de Kenny hacían razón en la mente del pelinegro y por desgracia sabía que tendría que estar días o semanas preguntándole al joven paranoico que era lo que había ocurrido para que le dijera. Por otro lado, Kenny sabia como sobornar a Tweek para que fuera tan sincero como él quisiera.

– Entonces está decidido, mañana después de la escuela nos vemos en la casa de Stan para ver qué información conseguimos.

– ¿Y por qué en mi casa?

– Tu madre cocina delicioso y quiero comer algo decente – menciono el rubio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Los tres jóvenes caminaron en silencio hasta separarse, mañana sería un día muy largo y tenían que estar preparado para lo peor, ellos mismos borrachos.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a las personas que me siguen y escriben reviews, la verdad como el Fanfic es tan genérico no espere que gustara tanto. El próximo capitulo estará disponible el martes o miércoles de la semana que viene.

Como siempre espero sus reviews si es que tiene alguna idea, consejo, duda, comentario o simplemente para decir que les gusta. Gracias a todos por leer


End file.
